The Revenge
by polly101
Summary: the story revolves around a normal high school girl lilly's and a half vampire boy evan's love. they both fall in love with each other with lilly knowing evan is a vampire. read the story to fimd out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the beginning

Lilly was feeling very suffocated. She thought she would die. She could feel the presence of her loved one somewhere near her struggling in the fire but she could not help him. She was feeling very weak and helpless. Soon she was faint. She thought she was worthless. But soon, she felt a hand a very familiar hand grabbed her and carried her and saved himself and Lilly by running out of the mansion as fast as he could. Lilly was faint but she could hear someone's panting. She felt, her loved one was struggling because of could feel all the chaos around her but she wasn't in her senses.

Just when her loved one who was carrying her, stepped out of the house and saw the mansion was burning with flames all over. He thought it was very disturbing and scary. He let out a breath of relief when He put down Lilly under a tree on the roadside. But suddenly, from nowhere, a car at full speed hit 'him' when Lilly screamed "Evan!...".

She came to her senses noticing she had tears in her eyes. She felt awful. "Evan..." she murmured. She tried to recall who 'Evan' was but she couldn't find a trace of any memory with this boy named 'Evan'. She sit for five minutes and thought but she couldn't remember anything and just let it go thinking it was just a weird dream. She noticed she was sitting in her unmade bed with her favorite soft toy 'Phify' on the bedside. Soon, she realized she was late for her first day of high school.

She was in a panic. She got out of her bed leaving it untidy loudly barging into her twin sister's room whose name was Hannah who was combing her platinum straight hair. She screamed at her sister "why didn't you wake me up!? Were late now!". Lilly was living with her twin sister Hannah. Both her parents were killed, they both were not sure how they were killed as they were newborns then.

They were living with their uncle Charlie Gomes until last week. He had to move to another place permanently due to his military work. Now both of them were independent. Today was their first day of high school. But they were late. "Who is this Evan! Your boyfriend?" Hannah asked as she was tieing her hair half up half down. "That's none of your business! It was just a weird dream! By the way, why didn't you wake me up?! I'm late! At what time did you sleep yesterday?!" Lilly scowled. Hannah was VERY irresponsible.

Uncle charlie left them at two conditions, Lilly had to take care of Hannah. Lilly was more like the 'big sister' and other Lilly and Hannah had to call their uncle whenever something bad happened as in robbery or something. Their uncle was very paranoid and didn't want to leave Lilly and Hannah at all but Lilly took all the responsibility. "Oh crap...there you go! Your big sister attitude is showing already! If you keep this up you wont get a boyfriend!" Hannah said as she giggled and noticed Lilly was already gone to change into her new uniform.

She frowned and murmured "I guess ill wait for breakfast on the table! Its not my job to make breakfast." as she sat on the dining table. Lilly came running out of her room and said hurriedly "Hannah! Don't waste any time sitting bored! We have to go now! My car keys are out and I want to see you out of the house with me NOW!". "But what about breakfast?!" Hannah cried. Hannah could not miss a single meal the whole day, if she will, she will get grumpy and can even get headaches! "We don't have any time for it! Its your fault were late!" Lilly scowled grabbing Hannah out of the door leaving her with a stunned expression.

Hannah grumbled as she saw Lilly locking the doors of their home. "No time to get grumpy Hannah! We are late! Hop in the car fast!". They got their silver smooth car from their uncle charlie at their 15th birthday. They were excited to use it to this day. They were driving their very own car for the first time. And again Hannah doesn't know how to drive so Lilly has to drive to the school everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly reaches the school and gets out of the car. Hannah does the same. They both were holding hands and at the same time they said the same thing-"is this it?" They both looked at each other nervously. Hannah's grip on Lilly's hand tightened and she started sweating a lot. It was obvious to Lilly that Hannah was scared to enter the door of their new school but she couldn't deny that she wasn't nervous at all.

They both were still holding hands. Lilly gripped her skirt and said "we have to enter!". Hannah nodded and they both started walking towards the door thinking beyond this door will lie a completely different world. As they reached for the door knob, the school bell rang really loud and they both get really surprised and break through the door and run to their homeroom class.

They thought they both were late for class! They entered the class panting. Hannah asked in a low voice "did we make it?" A tall and an attractive woman suddenly appeared behind them and said "yes you did! Congratulations! You are not late." She smiled cheerfully as Hannah and Lilly said "you look to old to be a high school student..." together as they were confused. The woman giggled and said "well that's because I'm your homeroom teacher! You two are so cute, are you twins? I can't tell the difference between you at all!" She patted them on their heads as she walked in the class leaving the two of them speechless.

A boy their age popped out and told them "you two are so stupid can't you see she's not wearing our uniform? Anyone can say she is a teacher..." and rambles on and on about how stupid Lilly and Hannah are he thinks until Lilly stops him by saying "yeah! We are stupid! Thank you for the wonderful compliment!" and leaves him but Hannah was still standing there. When Lilly notices Hannah isn't with her but still standing at the door speechless, she grabs her while the boy smirks at them.

A girl with a small figure approaches them and says "hello! That boy just now was Evan. I just wanted to say that don't get involved too much with that guy if you want to ensure your safety, he is dangerous!" She completed as Hannah breaks through her speechless mouth and was going to ask why until Lilly sensed something was wrong with this conversation and stopped Hannah by holding her shoulder and replied to the girl "alright. Thanks for warning us!"

Hannah asks the girl out of curiosity "are you an elementary schooler? What are you doing here?" she asked while Lilly put her hand in her head sighing. The girl said "oh I'm not an elementary schooler, it's my first day of high school. My name is Emily, nice to meet you" she says as she moves her hand towards them asking for a handshake. Lilly and Hannah both hold her hand and handshake as Lilly replies "nice to meet you Emily! My name is Lilly and she is Hannah. I'm really sorry Hannah said that to you!" she says apologizing to her. Hannah asks her "what? Have I asked something rude? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she says doing the same.

Emily replies saying "it's alright; I get called an elementary schooler all the time! That's because of my small figure... but I don't mind it!" The teacher alarms everyone by shouting "keep quiet now!" When everyone gets scared, they look at her and she says "scared? You will not be after half a year! This is my way of getting attention." she smiles cheerfully.

"I just wanted to give you your class schedule, I will call your names and you will come forward to take your schedule." she begins. "She's scary but cheerful..." Lilly says while Hannah and Emily agree and nod slowly. The teacher passed them their class schedule and three of them found out they had all the classes together. The three of them were amused by the coincidence and their luck.

They all happily giggle but they didn't realize, an invisible dark light was covering them. Something bad was to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

When the three friends walk into their English class, Hannah overhears some boys talking about the 'ghost' in the school which comes out at every Thursday night and haunts the place. All of them were talking so seriously, Hannah thought that the rumor was true and she wanted to go.  
>Hannah loved scary ghost stories and it was Thursday! now that she heard there is a ghost haunting the school at night, she probably wants to experience it.<p>

She didn't say anything but quietly waited for the correct time to invite Lilly and Emily to come with her ghost hunting. Emily , Lilly and Hannah talked and chatted about friendly things until lunch break came.

Hannah thought this was the correct time to tell both of them about 'that'.

She approached them "hey Lilly, Emily! I have something to tell you!" "What is it?" Emily asked while Lilly sensed something was wrong. She stared at Hannah worrying she might say something stupid again. Hannah was hesitating thinking both of them would reject but she gathered up enough courage to ask them.

"I heard there is a ghost haunting this school every Thursday night so...I really want to go but...I'm...I'm really scared to go myself...so...will you two come with me...?" She asked when she noticed Lilly shaking. She said in a shaky voice "I...I am not going!" It was obvious that Lilly was scared and didn't want to go but she was sure Hannah would force her. Hannah made a weird face and was disappointed with Lilly's answer while she looked away at Emily who was clearly very excited. She insisted "I would love to go! I want to go!" While Hannah smiled at her cheerfully and was glad to know that Emily was looking forward to going with her and asked Lilly to come too but she was a scaredy cat. Both Emily and Hannah insisted her until she was irritated so much that she had to accept the invitation. It was decided.

The three of them were going ghost hunting that night. Hannah and Emily just wanted to time travel to the Thursday night. They were hella excited. But as for Lilly she was really very scared. Her face was turning blue the nearer the night came. She didn't want to go but she had no choice.

That night when Lilly and Hannah were packing for the ghost hunting trip, Hannah noticed Lilly putting three cans of pepper spray in her bag. She thought it was hilarious and kept laughing the whole time while Lilly felt awkward and scared. When the three of them met outside the school Lilly asked the two of them a thousand times whether it will be okay to go.

Both of them didn't care about getting scared at all, they both were like the two brave girls while they told Lilly that she was a scaredy cat. When they entered the school, Lilly's face turned greener and greener. She insisted Hannah and Emily to hold hands because she was scared. They agreed. Lilly's grip on Hannah's and Emily's hand was getting tighter and tighter while both of them told Lilly to calm down but Lilly was not going to calm down at all!

Both Hannah and Emily were laughing at Lilly because of her stupid-ness and the faces she made. But as soon as they passed a door, the three of them heard voices from the door they passed just now. Lilly was obviously very pale now and was shaking and stammering hiding behind Hannah. Emily and Hannah were now surprised and excited and they decided to go in while Lilly tried to stop them but could not. When Emily opened the door, Lilly shut her eyes close and Hannah was holding Lilly's shoulder with a surprised look on her face.

Emily and Hannah both asked in surprise "Evan...?" when Evan looked at their side having his mouth bloody red. Lilly opened her eyes in surprise and saw what happened. Something terrible had happened and she was in a shock.


End file.
